Stupid Valentines
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: Kendall hated Valentines Day with a passion, but maybe James can help change that! AU, Kames. Late Valentines Day fic. FLUFFINESS GALORE!


Aurthr Note: HI OH! This is an extremely late Valentines fic, but meh. I got it done! I'm also not adding this to the One-Shot serious because it's a Holiday fic and wanted it to stand on it's own.

Hiakru: WARNINGS: I think this is the first fic that doesn't have warnings...except for EXTREME FLUFFINESS!

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Nope still do not own.

Random: One last thing before I let you read. I am not a poet! So I'm sorry for it's horribleness. ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Kendall absolutely hates Valentines. _Hates it_. It's just a big joke, created by salespeople to get them to buy expensive things for their 'special someone'.

He loathes this holiday.

Especially this year, when he is painfully single and in love with his best friend. Last year, he at least had Jo to distract him, but alas! She moved…halfway across the _world_. Okay not really, it was only, like, two states over, but who gives a shit. She's not here. So he had no one to distract him from the pain this holiday cause. Watching James fawn over whatever girl he happened to be dating around this time of year. It hurt to watch and Jo had helped distract him.

But even though he despised this holiday, he did get why people liked it. It was a romantic day, filled with hearts and flowers. One day where people got their courage up to ask that special someone out, or gave them an anonymous card. Kendall got that, because he was currently doing that.

His hands shook as he looked at the hand made card in his hands. Its not like James would actually know it was him. Which kind of defeats the purpose of the whole 'give your crush a card' thing.

He...just needed James to know that he loved him...even if didn't _know _who it was...ugh! Whatever, screw it. This made no sense.

Kendall sighed, passing a hand through his hair. This was pointless. He didn't know why he even considered it.

"I'll be right there Annales! I gotta get a book from my locker." James' voice came from around the corner.

Kendall panicked, he hurriedly stuffed the card in James' locker and sprinted to the empty room beside it. He watched as James opened the locker door and jumped slightly as the card fell out. James looked down and curiously picked it up, flipping it over and examining it. He shook his head and stuffed it with his books as he ran to catch up with his current girlfriend.

Kendall felt horrified. He couldn't believe he actually gave it to James. _Oh God_, what if James figured out it was him who wrote it. He would die, then and there. No questions asked. Just dead upon impact…or speech…or whatever. That's not the point. He would die of embarrassment if James figured it out. Period.

Now it was time to go and face his doom of James gloating over the Valentines letter and acting like her was jealous and/or annoyed by it, when he was really horrified and/or embarrassed. Wonderful.

He didn't understand himself sometimes.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kendall said, sitting down next to Carlos. in the courtyard. They still had about thirty minutes for glass, so they all meet in the courtyard to talk.

"Sup Kendizzle!" Carlos cheered, throwing an arm around his shoulders. He smiled and pushed Carlos off him and smiled in greeting at Logan, who smiled back.

"Hey! You just made it!" James said, arm around the girl from earlier.

Kendall ignored the pang of jealousy that ran through him. "For what?"

"I was just about to read this Valentines to you guys!" James said happily.

Kendall swallowed thickly, trying to not show how he felt. Throwing up would be very suspicious. "V-Valentine?"

"Yeah." The girl, Annales, said. "I don't know why you're even keeping it." She said pressing herself closer to him. "You have me as your Valentine." She continued flirtatiously.

Kendall couldn't help his eye roll, luckily Logan and Carlos did it too. "I know that baby." James said, ignoring his friends. "But it took a lot of courage for who ever wrote this to give it to me. The least I can do is read it." Kendall smiled slightly. James was so sweet, even to people he who gave him anonymous letters.

She pouted, but sighed. "Fine." Kendall grimaced, he half wanted her to protest more.

James smiled and opened the handmade letter.

* * *

"_I can't believe I'm writing this,_

_This really isn't me._

_But I really needed to tell you this,_

_Don't you dare laugh at me._

_I know this is cheesy,_

_I know this is gay._

_Don't go thinking I'm easy,_

_hopefully we'll laugh at this one day._

_I shouldn't really ask,_  
_You can already guess where this will go._

_But I am going to take off my mask,_

_And let my emotions flow._

_I'm in love with you, James._

_Have been for a very long time._

_It's rather quite lame,_

_That I'm telling you this in rhyme._

_But, my love, I needed you to know,_

_That I've known you from the beginning._

_I've seen your every show._

_And I've helped with every mending,_

_Helped with every stitch._

_But somehow you can't see,_

_With the heart I helped to fix,_

_That I fell in love with thee._

_My heart belongs to you even if it's cracked._

_Every girlfriend you chose over me,_

_Helped me realize that I lacked,_

_Everything you needed me to be._

_I can't be what you need,_

_I honestly did try to do my best,_

_But I don't fit the lead,_

_And ended up failing the test._

_But still I can't stop,_

_And probably never will._

_You'll always end up on top,_

_With my heart taking the kill. _

_You will always be my best friend,_

_On and off the ice._

_Brothers till the bitter end,_

_Even if my heart has to pay the price._

_So here it is,_

_The question you knew I'd ask._

_So here it is_

_I've finished my task._

_And now with one last rhyme,_

_Will you, James, be my Valentine?"_

* * *

James finished reading it out loud, his voice had gotten quieter and quieter the more he'd read it. And now he was just staring at it. Kendall had to force himself not to blush. He never realized how painfully obvious he'd made the poem. He wished desperately that the earth would open up and swallow him whole, but it never did.

Everyone was quiet and Kendall was afraid they were all just going to start to yell at him at the same time. But instead, James was the one to speak first.

"Wow…" He whispered, completely moved by the poem. "That…wow." He trailed off.

"That was beautiful." Logan breathed. "Who wrote it?"

James looked all over the paper. "I don't know, there is no name."

Carlos looked sad. "That's a shame. They sound perfect for you."

The girl next to James cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I think it's stupid. If they can't say their feeling to you directly, they're not worth it."

Kendall had to look away at that. It stung. He'd poured his heart into that poem, and okay, it wasn't the _best_ poem in the world…but he worked hard on it.

"I don't think so. It's incredibly romantic and looks well thought out. Whoever made this was really determined and I find it sweet."

The girl turned red with anger. "Well why don't you just GO BE WITH THEM!" She screamed and stormed off.

"Annales! Wait! That's not what I meant." James called then sighed getting up just as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys a t lunch." And then he was running after his fuming girlfriend.

Kendall watched for a second, with a heavy heart, before picking up his stuff and heading to his first class, waving goodbye to Carlos and Logan. Well that sucked. James completely forgot about the letter when the bitch he had for a girlfriend stormed off. Talk about a punch to the stomach.

He'd worked so hard on that card. Carefully constructing the poem and the design with it. And James had blown it off to go after the skank of a girlfriend. At least he didn't have to worry about dying of embarrassment. But…it just meant James would never love him back. And he'd rather have the pain of dying from embarrassment than the pain he was going threw right now.

* * *

Kendall had been in zombie mod for most of the day. All he wanted to do was wallow in his own misery until he either got over it or dies, whichever came first.

…He's wanted to die a lot today, hasn't he?…He needed help.

The blond sighed as he entered the cafeteria. He wasn't all that hungry, but knew if he skipped lunch he'd regret it later, so he got in the nearest line and waited. He looked around for his friends, spotting all of them but James at their usual table. He briefly wondered where the pretty boy could be, before he was distracted by getting his food. He walks over to his table and smiles at his friends.

"Where's James?" He asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course that's the first thing to come out of your mouth."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no 'Hey guys, how's school treating you?' we get. 'Where is the boy I'm desperately in love with?' Love you too, buddy." Carlos says sarcastically, smirking as Kendall's eyes widen.

"W-What? I-I d-don-" Kendall tried to stammer.

"Oh shut it." Logan laughed. "We've known this before today, don't worry…but the card was really obvious." Logan mused.

Kendall sighed and banged his head on the table. "Shut up. I know! It was a moment of weakness!"

Carlos grinned. "Kendall loves Jaaames!" He sing-songed.

Kendall glared. "Shut up! I will take your helmet and beat it with a sledgehammer if you speak a word about this to James."

Carlos squeaked and help his helmet close to his chest. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Guys! Violence is not the answer!" Logan tried to reason.

"Hey, douche bags!" James said happily, sitting next to Kendall.

"James." Logan groaned at the vulgar language.

James rolled his eyes. "What are Kendall and Carlos arguing about now?"

"Flowers." Carlos said, just as Kendall spoke, "Valentines."

James cocked an eyebrow at them. "Valentines AND flowers." Kendall clarified glaring at Carlos. "I was saying that you can't be a valentine if you don't give them flowers and Carlos disagreed."

"Chocolate is just as good." Carlos said with a final nod of his head.

James rolled his eyes as the two started to bicker. Kendall glanced over and inwardly sighed with relief that James hadn't heard their conversation before that.

"So, James," one of their many friends, who just sat down said, this one happened to be a blond called Jett, "figure out who sent the card?" Did he mention he really disliked Jett? Seriously, why were they friends?

"Oh! No, I haven't." James said. "I haven't had the time to really look at it. After I'd read it to you guys, you know that Annales ran off, I had to deal with that. And…um…we broke up." James said with a shrug.

They all gasped in shock, but Kendall, who'd gasped in delight, but no one could tell the difference. "What? Why?" Camille, another friend that joined them later with a girl named Lucy, asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. You too seemed great together." Lucy put in.

James just shrugged. "If she was going to get all prissy over a anonymous Valentines card and question my loyalty, I didn't see the point of staying with her. So I broke it off."

"But Valentines is tomorrow! Everyone is probably already taken! Who's going to be your date?" Camille said.

"Please!" James drawled, making it sound more like, 'Puh-lease' "I am James Diamond. And James Diamond can _always_ find a date. Plus if I can figure out who sent this card, it's pretty easy shot from their. They sound really sweet. I really want to know who it was that wrote it."

The bell rang. "You'll figure it out." Logan said. "Who knows, maybe it's someone you know!" He continued earning a glare from Kendall. "Come on 'Los. We don't want to be late for class." He said, grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him up. Carlos waved and he and Logan walked off. The others saying good bye, until it was just Kendall and James left to go to class together.

"You're quite today." James observed, jarring Kendall from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just feeling out of it, I guess."

James chuckled and smiled at him. "Well I'll see you after school, Kendork!" James waved and walked in the direction of his class.

Kendall sighed, passing a hand through his hair. Can this day be over yet?

* * *

Finally the bell rang, to signal the end of the school day. Kendall gathered his things and walked to his locker. Putting away the things he didn't need and putting the things he did need into his backpack. He hulled the strap to it over his shoulder and slammed the locker shut, taking out his phone and putting it off of silent. He noticed he'd got a text from James.

_Meet me at the tree-James_

Ooookay…weird. They usually met at their table in the courtyard. The tree James was talking about was in the middle of that courtyard. He mentally shrugged and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, figuring he didn't need to reply. He walked out of the school building and scanned the area, looking for James. He found James and the rest of his friends at the tree in the middle.

Curiosity peaking, he pushed his way through the crowded courtyard and to his friends. "What's going on?" He asked, once he'd approached.

"Good! You're here! I can start!" James said happily.

"Start what?" Kendall asked, but he never got an answer.

"ATTENTION PEOPLE!" James screamed, causing everyone to look at him.

"What's he doing?" Kendall whispered urgently to Logan.

Logan smirked, "You'll see." Kendall stared at him, then at Carlos, who just winked and nodded toward James. The blond, still looking confused, turned his attention back onto James.

"As most of you already know, I got a Valentines card today and broke up with my girlfriend. And just to put your minds at ease, no I originally hadn't broken up with her because of the card. Before I continue, would anyone like to say they made the card?" Kendall paled. What the hell was going on?

James' grin grew, when no one volunteered. "Good, because I already know who it is." Kendall wanted to die. "And since I know, I would like to point out that I would have dumped Annales anyway, because of who it is." James paused. Kendall felt like he was having a heart attack. Can 17 year olds have heart attacks? Because he was sure he was having one.

"I'd been puzzling over this letter all day. Wondering who could possibly have written it. I was able to narrow it down to a few people by last period. And by then it just clicked. So, I would like for all of you to witness my answer to him." The brunet smiled devilishly. He pulled out a red Lotus flower, from seemingly nowhere, and turned around.

Kendall couldn't breath, the Lotus was his favorite flower. And how James managed to get one, he'd probably never know. The blond wasn't completely sure he liked what was happening. Did James figure out it was him who wrote it, or did he think someone else wrote it.

Kendall's thought process stopped completely and his breath hitched in his throat. James had turned around and kneeled in front of _him_, extending the flower out to _him_. "Kendall Knight, I accept your offer to be your Valentine…if you still want me." James said softly, but the whole courtyard was so silent everyone could hear it.

"R-Really?" Kendall asked in complete shock. Never in a million years would he think James would say yes.

"Yes." He got up and pulled Kendall closer to him by the waist. "I love you too, Kendall. I just never thought that maybe, you could love me back."

Kendall gave a small smile. "Guess we thought the same thing then."

"Great minds think alike." James said cheekily. "So, Kendall. Does the offer still stand? Can I be your Valentine?"

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around James' neck. "Yes." He said simply, staring deep into James' hazel eye.

"Kiss already!" Logan and Carlos ruined the moment by shouting.

The brunet and blond, looked over and laughed at their friends. They turned back, smiles still on their faces and leaned in to connect their lips in their first kiss. Fitting together perfectly and moving together in synchronized harmony.

The crowded around the erupted in a cheer of joy. Some shouting. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" But James and Kendall, were lost in their own little bubble, were nothing but themselves existed. They kissed each other with love and passion, that been bottled up for years, finally able to be set free.

And when they pulled apart, panting for air with their foreheads resting together and identical goofy grins plastered on their face, nothing else matter, but the person in their arms.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as Kendall thought and Valentines wasn't that bad of a holiday. And maybe, making that stupid Valentines card was the best decision of his life. But he'd never admit that out loud.

Valentines Day was still the stupidest holiday of the year.

Now he just had someone to show him otherwise.


End file.
